


Perfecto

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: No había ocurrido nada inusual, pero aun así su día había sido perfecto.





	Perfecto

Si Kintarou quisiese resumir su día en una sola frase, diría que había sido simplemente perfecto.

No es que hubiese ocurrido algo fuera de lo común, como lo sería ganar un bono para una comida gratis en un bufé sin límites, pero jugar contra Koshimae y no sólo ver a Sakuno, sino además comer algo preparado por ella y pasar el resto del día con ambos, era mucho mejor que eso.

Y el que se hubiese convertido en algo de todos los fines de semana no lo hacía menos especial, por lo que aunque pareciese algo sencillo, Kintarou podía decir que eso lo hacía totalmente feliz.


End file.
